There are several techniques which have been used in the past to fit mask systems to patients. In one example, a mask fitting template is used to obtain the necessary dimensions from the patient. Such mask fitting templates are available from ResMed Limited. In another example, a doctor or clinician will pick a mask system, such as ResMed's standard Ultra Mirage®, where a single mask system is believed to fit up to 80% of the population. Otherwise, the doctor or clinician selects a mask system for a patient simply by looking at the patient. Whichever technique or technique combination is used, selection of a mask system to obtain an optimal fit is limited by the knowledge of the clinician or doctor who is treating the patient.
With an ever increasing range of different masks available to fit a wide range of different people, it is increasingly difficult for clinicians or doctors to choose the most appropriate mask for the patient in the limited amount of time for fitting. The most appropriate fit, as used herein, may refer, for example, to the best human interface fit, maximum comfort, maximum seal, and/or the best type of technology to suit a patient's circumstances, needs and preferences. Therefore, patients in some cases may not be fitted with a mask system that would best fit the patient, which may result in less effective treatment and/or less patient compliance.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that a need has arisen to develop a system to allow for convenient and automated selection of a patient's mask system.